Aagan Iisou
were one of the heel units in the Dragon Gate and Toryumon Japan promotion. It was formed in September 2003 by "brother" Yasshi and Shuji Kondo as '''Hagure Gundam' (Rogue Corps in English).When Hagure Gundam was joined by Masaaki Mochizuki, it was renamed Aagan Iisou. Mochizuki would later be kicked out of the stable after he and Kondo feuded over who was leader, and Takuya Sugawara was added to the group. The stable disbanded on August 24, 2008 when Kondo and YASSHI split for the first time in years, with YASSHI for leading his own faction and Kondo started his own called Sukiyaki. After twelve years Aagan Iisou made a one time only return in a Wrestle-1 event Pro Wrestling Love in Yokohoma where Owashi, Kondo, YASSHI were the ones who reunited. History Toryumon/Dragon Gate In September 2003, the Italian Colletion was divided over the face/heel issue, with Kondo leading the heel side. He would lead the turn, briefly rename to Dotti Shuji and YASSHI return to his old name and soon after Kondo revert to his real name. Kondo and Yasshi formed a group called Hagure Gundam (Rogue Corps in English) with fellow ItaCon member Shogo Takagi, and Toru Owashi. In 2003 Kondo ordered Yagi to the back to get some bread he baked. While he was backstage, Toru Owashi entered the ring. He made the statement that "sumos don't eat bread", and the three men attacked Yagi, shoving his bread down his throat. When Hagure Gundam was joined by Masaaki Mochizuki, it was renamed Aagan Iisou. Mochizuki would later be kicked out of the stable after he and Kondo feuded over who was leader, and Takuya Sugawara was added to the group. On September 20, 2003 Owashi and Shuji and Yasshi defeated Milano Collection A.T., Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO for the UWA World Trios Championship. On June 19, 2003 Shuji defeated Magnum TOKYO and Masaaki Mochizuki & SUWA in a three way match for the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship. On November 10, 2003 Shuji lost the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship to Jun Ogawauchi. On May 9, 2004 Owashi and Shuji and Yasshi lost the UWA World Trios Championship to Keni'chiro Arai, Dragon Kid and Second Doi. On July 4 Último Dragón left Toryumon and took the promotion's name with him but Kondo, Yasshi, Sugawara, Owashi, and Shogo stayed in the promotion. They participed in the tournament to crown the first Open the Triangle Gate Championship but the lost in the finals to Italian Connection Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori & YOSSINO. On December 31, 2004 all five members of Aagan Iisou - Kondo, Yasshi, Sugawara, Owashi, and Shogo - were fired from Dragon Gate, the newly renamed Toryumon, for alleged behavioral problems. Dragondoor After the dismissal of the group, all five members of Aagan Iisou were hired by the fledgling company Dragondoor formed by disgruntled fighters Dragon Gate system to oppose them. Since his return, Aagan Iisou got a great reception from the fans, despite being theoretically the heels, and began a feud with the faction of Dragondoor face formed by Taiji Ishimori, Kota Ibushi, Little Dragon & Milanito Collection a.t. Kondo and Yasshi won the Aquamarine Cup Tag Tournament before long, Dragondoor closed and their fighters were released and later they moved to El Dorado. On June 19, 2005 Kondo and YASSHI defeated Tomoaki Honma and Katsuhiko Nakajima in a tournament final to win the AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship. On July 26 Kondo and YASSHI lost the titles to Nakajima and Kensuke Sasaki. On October 22 Kondo defeated Taka Michinoku to win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. El Dorado and disbanding On February 26, 2006 Sugawara defeated Ikuto Hidaka to win the Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship. On May 2 Owashi defeated Danshoku Dino to win the KO-D Openweight Championship. On July 27 Sugawara lost the Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship to Tatsuhito Takaiwa. On December 29 Owashi lost the KO-D Openweight Championship to Harashima. Also on 2006 Aagan Iisou feud with the upstart STONED faction. At the center of the feud was Takuya Sugawara, who was being courted by both sides. While Sugawara would end up siding with STONED. On February 17, 2007 Kondo lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Katsuhiko Nakajima. In April 2007 Aagan Iisou members Shuji Kondo, "brother" YASSHI, Takuya Sugawara, and Toru Owashi were appointed leaders of a faction with Kondo creating Sukiyaki and YASSHI creating Nacking Fucking Wrestling Team, Owashi creating Animal Planets and Sugawara Hell Demons and Shogo Takagi would not be a leader of a faction due to being semi-retired. On August 24, 2008 Aagan Iisou disbanded when they all made their last appearance at El Dorado an left the promotion. Members Hagure Gundam Aagan Lisou Championships and accomplishments * Toryumon Japan **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - Owashi, Kondo and YASSHI **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Kondo **Rey De Parejas (2003) - Kondo and YASSHI * Dragondoor/El Dorado **Aquamarine Cup Tag Tournament (2005) – Kondo and YASSHI **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Kondo and YASSHI **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Kondo **Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Sugawara **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) - Owashi Category:Units Category:Toryumon Japan Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:El Dorado Units